The evolution and ubiquity of software and computer tools has created a digital revolution that continues to reshape business and society. Digital technologies have transformed how users work, interact, and conduct business. For example, users often rely on electronic mail and messaging systems to communicate, productivity applications to create and modify documents, calendar applications to manage schedules and events, and network systems to share and access data. Increasingly, innovations in software and computer technologies have had a profound impact on user efficiency and collaboration.
Unfortunately, the digital technologies have also created new challenges. For example, while furthering collaboration and facilitating communication exchanges, digital technologies have also spurred an increase in the volume and frequency of data and communication exchanges between users. The higher volume of information and exchanges obscure important information and make it very difficult for users to track specific items and collaborations of interest.